Confrontation
by comisure
Summary: Isaac's party and Felix's party finally meet each other in Contigo.


**Hi everyone, I'm comisure and this is my first fic, I felt like writing about Golden sun before everything else, so this is just a one shot about the moment that united the two teams in TLA, I always felt so happy to get everyone back and together with the new ones.**

**Now, since English isn't my first language, tell me anything you may think is wrong. I have to learn!**

**Then I'll leave you with the story, enjoy it!**

**CONFRONTATION**

Garet was nervously tapping his fingers on the table of a room in Contigo. Mia, Isaac, and Ivan were in the room as well. None of the four was willing to talk creating a grave silence situation, only Garet's tapping was heard. Ivan decided to broke the silence.

"Garet would you stop it please?" The blonde teen said to his teammate, tension could be felt in the air.

Of course there was tension, they were going to meet Felix (hopefully) and talk with him.

They had chased him all over Weyard to stop him from destroying the world, they could very well end up fighting each other, even though they didn't know if they would have been able to.

"I'm just nervous Ivan! What if we end up fighting? We've been friend since we are born! They're not just monster you can kill and watch them crumble like dust in the wind!" Garet shouted in a very loud voice, if it wasn't obvious before, now everyone in the room knew that Garet was tense.

"I know! I understand your point, but you need to calm down! This will decide the outcome of our whole journey and the very destiny of Weyard." Ivan replied firmly, he had just known he had a sister, a _family_, he couldn't let anyone take it away just now that he found about it.

"Don't you really get it? You know why Isaac and I started this whole quest! To stop Saturos and Menardi and to rescue Jenna, not to fight her!" Garet cried out, quite angry at the calm of the youngest adept. Mia was feeling uneasy with the situation while Isaac had just kept looking at the door expectantly.

"Guys please we can't fight each other now we have to stick together as a team." Mia just wanted things to clear out and everyone to get on with each other. She always was that person that want everybody to be happy.

Both boys sighed. No man alive would want to hurt Mia. Still, Garet was anxious.

"I know, it's just that I can't figure myself fighting Jenna and Felix. Would you be able to fight Felix's team Isaac? Would you be able to fight Jenna?" Isaac that was spacing out till now turned to face Garet, he was thinking at any possible reason why Felix was doing what he was doing but the redhead brought him back to the world.

"You know how much I care about Jenna but it's the world's fate we're talking about. If I'll have to, I'll fight. I cant' let everything being destroyed just for my personal problems. However I think they have a pretty good reason for all this mess, they have to." Isaac said to his best friend, who couldn't still get on with the actual situation.

As he was going to speak the other party chose that moment to enter the scene. So Felix opened the door and followed by Jenna, Sheba, and Piers, he placed himself right in front of Isaac.

Two groups of four people stood in front of each other both bothered by the same problems: will they have to fight?

"Thanks for coming Felix, you're trustworthy at least." Isaac started, then turned to Jenna. "Hi Jenna." He said. Of course he wanted to tell her a lot of other things but this wasn't the moment, so he turned back to the other Venus adept. He didn't need to talk though, Felix already knew the question.

"You want a good reason to all of this? We're lighting the lighthouses to save the world." Felix talked, and in the Isaac group everyone looked shocked but Isaac himself wasn't going to give up easyly.

"What are you saying Felix? Alchemy had to be sealed for a reason, and now you come here saying that we should just bring it back making all the previous efforts useless?" Isaac couldn't understand what the other group had in mind, he wanted to trust them but they weren't giving him a proof of what they were saying. Then Felix spoke again.

"Alchemy is the blood of this world, it's what it keep it alive. You were at Apoji Islands at some point in your journey right? If so, you've surely seen Gaia Falls, the edge of the world, it is losing land very slowly, if we don't stop this, everything will soon fade out into nothingness."

Now was Garet's turn to talk as he heated up after that response.

"What the hell Felix! The stone of Sages itself told us to prevent the lighthouses to be lit. That creepy thing told us that men would've used the psynergy to destroy the world with their own hands, you can't be telling the thruth!" Garet shouted. Mia placed a hand over his shoulder to calm him down and decided to take a position in the debate as well.

"It's true though, that alchemy is what fill this world with life, I wonder what would happen without it, or with it being sealed." she thought out loud and Ivan had to agree with that.

"It's also true that we visited Apoji islands, land was really receding. I didn't really thought about it before, but now..." with even Ivan reconsidering their own quest, Garet felt bad for being so rude before. Isaac had to be sure.

"It's everything true Jenna?" she nodded and he looked at his friends teammate, they all looked so confident about it …

"We have to choose between watching the world die or destroying it ourselves, what a choice." Isaac said. He had all of his energies drained out. Sure he was happy to see that Jenna was safe and sound but he couldn't not think that maybe they were on the wrong side since the very beginning.

The whole cast of adepts was deep in thinking and Ivan decide that it was a good moment to break the silence.

"Why didn't you told us before? We would have helped." he said and for the first time someone in the other team beside Felix talked.

"It's not that we didn't want to, but would have you done if we had? Felix had betrayed Vale, it would have ended up with a fight."

Jenna said. No one opened mouth for some time, the adepts were thinking on everything that happened during their journey, everything they saw, everything they felt. Then Mia brought back some life in the room.

"They saved our lives, I trust them." Mia pointed out. The eight warriors drove away the angst they kept inside all the time since the climb down the lighthouse, even Garet, as hot headed he could be, gave up and sighed.

"Okay Felix, this is your mission, and we're going to help you the best we can." Isaac said, then, he tended a hand to his childhood friend, that of course, accepted it and shook it, an old friendship was restored that day.

"Now, that we're all good and fine we should present ourselves in the right way. I'm Sheba and these are Piers, Felix and Jenna and that old grumpy man over there is Kraden, but you already know them right?"

A blonde short girl said with a fixed grin on her face pointing the Blue-haired adept first, and moving to their leader and the valean girl next finishing with the old Kraden, that emitted a somewhat disappointed sound to his description. Sheba laughed along with others at Kraden's attempt to look angry.

The remaining teens presented themselves as well and everyone started to chat and they began to know each other a bit better. Isaac was talking with Jenna bombarding her with questions.

"Did they harm you in any way? Did you have enough food and water? Has Felix helped you? Did the-"

"Isaac stop!" the girl blocked him. "I'm fine. Felix protected me from any possible threat. What about you? How did your journey go? You've made two new friends. Ivan seems nice and that Mia looks pretty too." Isaac blushed and tried to change topic failing badly. Sat at a near table were Garet and Felix talking about random stuff.

"So, you both chased us to save Jenna uh?" Felix said nonchalantly.

"Yeah she's our friend since we were little, we couldn't let her being took away like that." Garet answered the other boy. Felix lost himself in thought for a moment and then faced Garet again.

"Garet what do you think of Jenna?" The fire adept taken a bit off guard looked away but still answered.

"Well, I think she's pretty and cute. But she's probably got something for Isaac so she's off-limit for me." Felix was incredulous, of course he never thought about her sister that way and he didn't think that someone would find Jenna attractive, let alone the fact that she may have a story with the other Earth adept.

"Do you really think she's pretty?" He asked his friend. Garet grinned.

"Of course, I mean, you can't see it because she's your sister but that girl's got all her curves right, she's pretty sexy man, and that smile... it make you think a lot of things I'd rather not say, you know, every time she smiles at me I can just think..." Garet noticed too late that Felix was glaring dagger at him and stopped himself in the middle of the sentence, also he started sweating noticeably.

"oh never mind, I think I'll go polishing my sword or it'll get rusty!" he stood up and sprinted to where his sword was. He thought that it was still possible for a fight to come that day.

On the other side of the room were Mia, Ivan, Piers, Sheba and Kraden discussing about their adventures so far.

"so you've learned revelation from Master Hama eh? Well, I've learned it from a half human, half wolf creature we met in a village in Osenia" Sheba declared proudly and Ivan just stared in shock, opened mouth, amazed but the discover of such a kind of creature existing.

"You know, they're called lycanthrops Sheba" Kraden said with his teacher-sage mode. The blonde girl just couldn't let him.

"I know but I wanted to keep some mystery so I could tell them later, now I'm a story less to tell." then she faced Ivan. "You know I can read minds from a distance? It's easy once you get hold of it..." Both of the wind adepts started talking about their powers, completely ignoring Kraden's complains.

"She's always so carefree" the old man sighed and Mia chuckled, Piers also smiled.

"Is she always so chatty?" asked Mia who found her new teammates pretty funny to watch.

"She wasn't when I met Felix and the others, but eventually she became quite the chatty girl, and you can't imagine just how much..." Piers answered the girl, than turned to watch the two wind adepts chatting and arguing on random things. It truly was funny.

In that moment the door opened and a purple haired woman entered the room, Ivan was the first to talk.

"Master Hama?" everybody was now looking at the scene.

"You're all here, it'll be easier for me then. I need to talk to all of you about your ship..."

**Well, thanks to everyone that read this little representation of the game if you liked it or you found some mistakes in my grammar then TELL ME! No seriously, review guys! Talk to me I'd be the happiest guy around if you do it.**

~** Comisure**


End file.
